the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawley's Return (with Millie)
Thanks to MillieGriffin for the transcript. Dr. H. Griffin: ((As Moriarty's underling Moran was killed during the party (but he actually killed himself, to stop the Society from finding information about Moriarty), Moriarty decided to take matters into his own hands and take Griffin. Moriarty also had an interest in invisible man Jonathan Cheshire, but Cheshire escaped. And so, this picks up about a three weeks after Weir's party.)) This was a mistake. This was a big mistake. Griffin stumbled along the street, trying to avoid pushing into pedestrians as his bare feet pattered on the cobblestone. He had managed to escape from the warehouse Moriarty was keeping him in relatively unscathed. Though that endeavour managed to be successful in physical terms, the previous weeks before was less than gratifying. His injuries were thankfully confined to the face; with bruises along his nose and cheek, and two black eyes making his blue eyes stick out like diamonds. One of Moriarty's henchmen, a French towering bulk of a man called Ravache, had nearly beaten Griffin to a pulp. His teeth were in near constant pain; if he enunciated any word his incisors would scream in unseen pain. Of course, none of this mattered. No one could see his injuries, nor could he in a mirror. Hawley Griffin had turned himself permanently invisible. He didn't want to be invisible. He didn't want to be kidnapped by Moriarty. He didn't want drink his diluted formula in order to escape. He didn't want to go back to the Society after what he'd been through. Moriarty had told him a few things that he, and Griffin imagined nearly all of the Society, didn't know about the aforementioned Society. But, he didn't have any choice. Who would take in someone like him? And now, the invisible man was making his way back to his lodgings at the Society. He knew that perhaps Moriarty had placed a watchful and vulture-like upon the grand building. Though it wasn't like Moriarty's men could find him; except for the strange silvery outline of a man that formed when it began to rain. Griffin rapped on the large green door, deciding against barging in or even breaking in, deciding against his natural instincts. He didn't know if it was open or locked; he hadn't left the Society for months, not since the fateful restaurant bombing and Moriarty's blatant threat. Shuddering against the rain, Griffin waited, and at moments prayed for an answer. MillieGriffin: Millie heard a knock at the main door on her way to the kitchen. When she answered it she found a very cold invisible man outside and through the rain and the slight smell of old blood she could just make out his scent. Her eyes widened, "Oh my god!" She immediately grabbed Griffin's arm and yanked him inside the building and slammed the door behind him. "Where have you been, I mean where did they take you? I've been fretting for weeks!" Dr. H. Griffin: Griffin flinched at Millie's yanking, and winced in pain as she pulled him inside. At least there wasn't any rain in here. He nearly collapsed on the floor, instead collapsing to his knees. "I'll tell you when I've had some food, some clothes and some paint." he replied. MillieGriffin: "Yup, Right!" She said affirmatively as she slipped her coat off and overlaid it on his shoulders, she grabbed his arm again but this time she was much more gentle and propped him back up on his feet. "Let's go." She ushered her new room since his room was locked dew to his absence. She guestered for him to sit down on one of the two beds as she rummaged through her uncle's clothes then handed him some pajamas, " If my uncle asks; I didn't give you these." She took a bottle out of her pocket, labeled Tylenol and shook two pills out the set them next to a glass of water, "That's for pain, I'll be right back with food." (I'm not completely sure if his room would be locked, just tell me if it's not and I'll edit it) 1 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago ((Well, I'd imagine it would be.)) Griffin slipped on the pyjamas hastily, not caring whose they were or what they'd do if they found out. Next, he downed the pills and drank the glass down to the bottom. It wasn't refreshing, Moriarty had seen to it that he'd be given water, but it was nourishing nonetheless. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie closed the door behind her and rushed down to the kitchen, It was brunch time she wasn't sure what he wanted but she imagined that he didn't care what it was so long as it's food, so she got a large tray and hastily put one of each item on it, with some tea. Then she hurried back to the room, careful not to spill her burden. When she entered the room again she set the tray down infront of him, "Just eat what you want." She plainly said "You're permanent now right? I don't think Gri- my uncle has any paint though, since that's not what he uses for his visibility." 1 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Without a second after Millie placed the tray down, Griffin grabbed the various pieces of meat and vegetables, gobbling them down like a hungry wolf. The strands of chicken jumbled about inside his mouth, floating above the collar until tumbling down the throat. It was horrific but strangely fascinating. Griffin didn't exactly like tea; he would've preferred brandy or something of that ilk, but nevertheless the hot liquid refreshed him nonetheless. "Yes. I had to..." he replied, chewing vigorously as he spoke. "Moriarty kept an elaborate watch on me. Held me under lock and key in some dingy warehouse for weeks." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie was unfazed by the sight of and eating invisible man, she was more interested in what he was saying, "I wish I could say that you're safe here now, but I'm not sure about that... Any details about the warehouse? Any street names you remember or context clues, like sights, smells, sounds? . . . Did he get your formula?" She asked barely able to hide her eagerness with all the questions in her head. 1 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "No... I didn't see where I was. It was dark and cold." Griffin mumbled. "As for Moriarty getting my formula, I made sure that I drank all of it. Moriarty had only visited me once during my stay there, primarily to torture me. Told me that he wanted me to create the formula firsthand. His men gathered the necessary equipment and ingredients for men, and I set to work. It was gruelling." He took another bite from the chicken leg. "Any sign of rebellion from me, and..." he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small fading cut. "That was my first punishment." 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie came closer for a better examination, "Will you need me to treat your wounds?" − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "It's nothing that'll fix itself. Leave them." Griffin sternly replied, moving his arm away from her. − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "Just trying to help..." she mumbled to herself, then spoke up again, " besides the invisiblity' how did you get out of there? I imagine it's not as easy as just disappearing and leisurely strolling off." − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Well, the process took longer than expected. It might've been the floundered resources those bundling fools brought me, I don't know. They noticed almost immediately. The sight of a collection of muscles and a skeleton wasn't exactly hard to notice." He chowed down another bite. "They were petty street thugs and dimwitted thieves. I could deal with them anyway. Once I finally turned, I made sure that they couldn't copy the formula, and I destroyed everything I had built there. It wasn't that hard. One of the blighters clubbed me on the back. But it was a stray throw, and I managed to get away relatively unscathed." − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "Well good..." she felt a lot better knowing this, "but this will definitely be the first place they come looking for you it would be best for you to leave London, or at the very least get some strong allies to assist you." She suggested. − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin nearly choked on a piece of lettuce. "Leave London?! Allies?! Moriarty couldn't attack this place even if he tried, which he has. Moran's little suicide attack didn't exactly succeed, did it?" − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "No... but that doesn't mean he won't keep trying, Moriarty's not one to give up. He's going to keep chipping away at this place until he gets to you, your formula, and anything else he needs to have his werewolf - Frankenstein monster- invisible spy- army. This is a lodging place for scientists not an impregnable fortress and he believes this is just his personal library to use and burn at his leisure, so if you think you can just sit here without even anyone to be your aid he's going to get you back. You may be hard to find but not impossible, especially in a dusty, sooty, overpopulated area like London. And believe me, I know all the ways that people can find you." She sternly told him. − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Not impregnable. Forgetting a little event recently? Hm? Concerning a certain Frankenstein monster?" Griffin suavely reminded. "I literally didn't exist in this plain of reality at that time," she reminded growing annoyed by him, " but I've heard plenty about it like, about the massive hole that was left in the society wall, London catching on fire, and all the lodgers involved getting arrested for it, and... yes I do remember hearing that you were among the convicted," she said pessimisticly, "but hey at least you stopped four dumb disfigured animals and a half crazed vivisecting hermit with a flamethrower from getting a collection of reanimated corpse parts, good for you!" She pretended to congratulate with a tone oozing with sarcasm, " Now, Forgetting another little event recently? Hm?" She mimicked in the same suave tone Griffin used, "about a certain maths professor grabbing a certain optical fragmenter right out of his own room of this society and leavening not since being seen again? Well, how impregnable is that?" "EVERYONE WAS VIRTUALLY DRUNK!" Griffin shouted, losing his temper, flipping the plate away from the table, and toppling the chair to the floor as he stood up. The second those last words left her lips she winced knowing she was going to regret it and she was right when he did that, she put her fingers on her timple as she looked at the mess and sighed, ". . . Yeah... but you get my point, right?" She then shook her head, "I really need to filter what I say, this is why my uncle's not talking to me today..." She grumbled to herself then walked over to the desk to grab a bottle of whiskey and pore a couple of glasses. "Just calm down and I'll stop talking." She tieredly said with two drinks in her hands and held one out to him. Griffin yanked the glass from him, and downed it in one gulp. Her bloody uncle. It's just... so unattainable. Millie sighed needing a drink as well, she raised the glass and it was just inches from her lips before the fumes hit her nose and she immediately reared her head back away from it, scrunching her nose at it and she stiffened a cough. As much as she needed a drink she couldn't stand straight whiskey. She instead held her drink out to him, not wanting it anymore. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin shook his head. One was enough. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Seeing Griffin's refusal she lowered the drink and glanced down at it with the slight hint of a sneer before setting it back on the desk. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "I didn't kill Moran, by the way. He did it himself." Griffin stated, trying to be pitied. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "I know that, Griffin cleared that up after you..." she trailed off not wanting to mention his abduction again, " the only way he could have gotten out of his bounds is if someone let him loose," she looked up at him then calmly and politely requested, "could you please tell me what really happened?" 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin was about to take another bite, but stopped when Millie stopped speaking. "I burnt him. With a poker." he replied. "When he went unconscious, I unbound one of his hands. I needed to revive him. When I came back; well, the rest is history." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie was silent a moment,"I see..." was all she could muster. She sat down on the bed faceing him then spoke up again sincerely, " Thank you for telling me the truth, that is a lot better." 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "You've given me food and clothing, I think it's fitting to return the favour." Griffin replied, stone-faced. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "Anytime..." A slight smile grew on Millie's face, she really appreciated this moment of civility between them, She was silent for a time when an idea hit her and without a word she got up went over to the wardrobe and started rummaging through it. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin didn't take any notice of her; he simply returned to digging in. − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "I know that, Griffin cleared that up after you..." she trailed off not wanting to mention his abduction again, " the only way he could have gotten out of his bounds is if someone let him loose," she looked up at him then calmly and politely requested, "could you please tell me what really happened?" 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin was about to take another bite, but stopped when Millie stopped speaking. "I burnt him. With a poker." he replied. "When he went unconscious, I unbound one of his hands. I needed to revive him. When I came back; well, the rest is history." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie was silent a moment,"I see..." was all she could muster. She sat down on the bed faceing him then spoke up again sincerely, " Thank you for telling me the truth, that is a lot better." 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "You've given me food and clothing, I think it's fitting to return the favour." Griffin replied, stone-faced. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "Anytime..." A slight smile grew on Millie's face, she really appreciated this moment of civility between them, She was silent for a time when an idea hit her and without a word she got up went over to the wardrobe and started rummaging through it. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin didn't take any notice of her; he simply returned to digging in. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie found what she wanted and pulled out what seemed to be an empty coat hanger but there were two clips hanging in mid-air that swayed as Millie moved the hanger like a couple of spiders on invisible threads during a breeze. One clip was labeled "shirt" and the one below it was labeled "trousers". She walked back to where she once sat holding the hanger up as she did so. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin frowned an invisible frown. Why is she getting out coat hangers? 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie swept her other hand several inches urder the hanger and brought it up, she looked like she was holding something bridal style and held it out to him,"Now you won't have to be stark when unseen." She said with a grin. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin looked confused. Reaching over, Griffin suddenly felt an invisible piece of clothing. It was quite odd, to touch something that's invisible with fingers that were also. "Let me guess; you're uncle?" 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie nodded, "It's wool, synthetic fabrics don't work in the invisiblity process." She explained 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Hm. Well, it's useless to me. I'm staying here for a long, long while Millie; and I don't intend to leave." Griffin remarked. "I don't suppose you have any invisible shoes?" The last sentence he stressed to sarcasm. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie rolled her eyes, "He did try making invisible boots, they didn't work. Besides invisible shoes would be the most inconvenient things to have anyway." Millie laid the hanger of invisible clothes on the bed, "I just thought sence you're not going anywhere, you could at least make it impossible for them to find you here with these, but that's your choice." 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Pretty useless; an invisible man wearing invisible clothes?" Griffin replied condescendingly. "Please, you might as well try to do the same with a ghost." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie shrugged indifferently, " Well I certainly appreciate it, nothing more akward then being the only one who can see thier invisible uncle naked, but it was just a thought." 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Just a thought." Griffin repeated slowly. He pushed his plate aside. "Now, I need to see Jekyll. Or Mr. Lanyon; or Weir. One of the three. Important news." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "Ah, yes well..." Millie paused a moment, " I'm sure Weir's about..." She suggested not certain what Griffin had in mind, perhaps to warn the society, maybe...? 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "Good." Griffin replied, standing up. "Take me to him." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago You sure do jump into things, don't you...? For some reason Millie didn't have a good feeling about this, maybe it'sbecause the last time Hawley and Weir were together Griffin almost killed him,"....Uh-huh..." She said in a leery manner before getting up going to the door and opening it for him. 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin began taking off the clothes. Now that he'd warmed up, the apparel was useless to him now. Also, it would give Weir a little scare. I'll keep him on his toes. Walking out the door, Griffin turned to Millie. "After you." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago Millie left the room first, she took a couple of steps out and paused to get a scence of just Where Weir was, since she hadn't really seen him at all today. She turned her head slowly left then right, letting all the smells and sounds in the building tell her where he was. "This way..." She said going left. Suddenly her pace quickened, "he's already going to leave!" 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago "What do you mean?" the voice of Griffin asked, his footsteps pattering on the floor. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Dr. H. Griffin a year ago "I just heard him tell someone, he was 'leaving early' for some reason." Her pace quickened more into a little run, "We might just catch him if we hurry." 2 − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin a year ago Griffin followed Millie expectantly, taking mental notes of the way; should he need Weir at any time. MillieGriffin: When they got to his office he was already gone and the door was locked, "... maybe we can catch him on his way out of the building..?" She said starting to head down to the main hall. Dr. H. Griffin: Griffin was confused by Weir's absence. Would've thought he'd be in his office. Well, he must be still in the building. MillieGriffin: They made their way to the main hall without any signs of Weir. There was only another lodger there, "Exuse me, have you seen Lewis Weir?" "Yes, but I'm afraid you just missed him. Sorry." They turned and started to walk away. With an annoyed growl Millie went through the front door in the still poring rain and looked up and down the streets even called out a couple times; no sign of Lewis. Now cold, soaked, and very dissatisfied Millie made her way back in the building, with an expression that made her look like a wet grumpy cat. Dr. H. Griffin: Griffin kicked the floor, hard. "Well, thanks anyway." Griffin replied, before turning and going back to his own room. "For nothing." MillieGriffin: Millie's eye twitched in annoyance, her patients had already ran thin in the rain but that last remark took away the what was left, she reached into her left sleeve and flipped on a switch to some heating elements sewn in the lining of her coat, " At least I actually went to the trouble of trying to get him for you..." She said slipping off a soaking wet glove, " dispite my better judgment!" She snapped as she threw the glove at him and it landed on the back of his head with a 'splat', the wetness made it stick. Dr. H. Griffin: Griffin stopped in his tracks, yanked the glove slowly, and dropped it. He wiped away the rainwater from his head. "I'm sure he'll want to see me after a while." 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin: "Oh, I'm sure he will..." growled sarcastically, as she ringed the rain water out of her hair. "Who wouldn't want to endure your sh*ty attitude and annoying little remarks?" you're one to talk, aren't you...? Remember that filter? Dr. H. Griffin: "Well, I'm not the only Griffin in this Society... am I?" Griffin returned. 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin: Millie nerrowed her eyes at him that were now glowing, "No... you're not..." She said with a touch of suspicion in her voice. Dr. H. Griffin: So then you'll have plenty of "experience" with those remarks of mine, Griffin thought. "Good night, Millie." Griffin replied. MillieGriffin: "Good night..." She mumbled still dubious to what his game was... whatever it was, Millie would feel a lot better if she found her uncle. She went her separate way to look for him, " idiot."